You're Still You Somewhere
by PhantomTsubasa
Summary: TRC Jak2 RFF XOVER WIERD! Earthmates! Violence! Mistrust! Secretes! Death! A Lesson! "I didn't trust you!" Please R&R M to be safe Just read the summery is rubbish
1. The Beggining of a horrible Friendship

_**You're Still You... Somewhere**_

**A TRC, RFF & Jak 2 XOver**

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TRC, JAK2 OR RUNE FACTORY ANY BIT OF IT

Syaoran's hidden power

Today was a night where everyone partied with the TRC gang they just got another feather, and now were exchanging stories... about earthmates. "Yeah then we killed them all!" finished Kurogane, everyone was cheering except Syaoran and Mokona, they were just sitting there ether angry or disappointed. "How could you Kurogane! There was no need to kill them! They were just living there it's cruel to kill just because there different!" exclaimed Mokona "They were freaks you pork bun!" "It's not something to be proud about!" "Yes it is!" "Well what if someone killed you because you were different!" "Wouldn't happen!" "It could!" "Guys! Please give it a rest!" shouted Sakura "Alright" they both mumbled "Anyway what do you think about it Syaoran? About the earthmates?" "I think it's wrong Mokona's right they were just living doing nothing wrong" "But Syaoran earthmates tried to destroy the ruins you love so much" stated Sakura matter-oh-factly "Evidence proves there was a reason, the reason was so you wouldn't lose your memories Princess. No one does something without reason" "Oh really!" "Yes"

The next day

"We're in another world!" said Mokona then realized something was moving... The walls... To them... They're going to be crushed. "Jesus Christ you Pork Bun we're going to be killed!" shouted Kurogane "Kuro-pii Mokona has no control where he lands" stated Fay "Whatever we're going to die anyway get us out of here" "Mokona cant to much magical interference!" "Oh brilliant" "What should we do Syaoran?" Sakura asked looking into his eyes she saw fear. Not of the walls closing in on them. Not there death slow coming towards them. It was of... them. "Everyone get over hear! Quick!" he shouted everyone did as he said "Sorry" he said nearly letting out a tear. Before anyone could think about what that meant another set of walls appeared and Syaoran was controlling them. Syaoran is an earthmate. The next thing anyone knew they were outside with Syaoran panting then passing out. "Kid. What the hell your an earthmate?" said Kurogane "Syaoran an earthmate no it can't be!" cried Sakura "Syaoran!" exclaimed Mokona worried "Syaoran" Fay sadly said.

While Syaoran was out...

"What should we do?" asked Sakura "I don't know?" answered Kurogane "I mean he never told us makes me wonder. Then again how much do we know about him" "I think" Fay said "We should ask Syaoran why then decide alright?" "Yeah" answered Kurogane and Sakura but, on the other hand Mokona told them "Why are you thinking about what to do it's still Syaoran!" "But how can we trust him?" "He's our friend! We trust our friends!" "But Mokona this is big" "I don't care!" "Guys please Syaoran is waking up" shouted Sakura over them. Their eyes turned to the earthmate who was indeed awake still exhorted looking "Wow you lot haven't killed me yet! What do you want to know?" he asked. Silence. "Why didn't you tell us Syaoran?" the look on his face darkened and whispered something so softly no one could hear. "Speak up kid we can't hear you" Kurogane told Syaoran "It can't be that bad a reason" "It is" "Tell us we can handle it" "Are you so sure?" "Yes" "Alright I.. I" "I friggin what kid!" "I didn't trust you!" shouted Syaoran. He looked like he might break down into tears but didn't "HOW COULD YOU NOT TRUST US SYAORAN I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS" shouted Sakura "TELL ME WHY! WHY COULDN'T YOU TRUST US!" "You can't trust anyone they always leave that's why I can't" "What?" suddenly feeling scared by how he feels about them about everyone. Even her. "Always no matter you think you know a person they can change drastically at one little fact and then there gone" continued Syaoran now his face except his eyes divided of any emotion . His eyes were filled with pain and sadness, a pain and sadness a 14 yr old should not have. He was staring blankly at nothing just the earth. "Thats not a good enough's reason" said Sakura dismissing the terrible feeling she had telling her not to hate him. "We're no longer friends or anything for that matter" she told him, something scared her it was Syaoran's response just a nod not really caring about anything just listing to them in the cold, just existing. His nod also told her this has happened before, she didn't care just ignored it not caring that he was properly broken beyond repair. "Same hear you runt" said Kurogane coldly, Kurogane to had the same feeling but ignored it. And he has never done this before in his life. "Goodbye Syaoran" said Fay following Kuroganes lead "Let's go Mokona" "No!" shouted Mokona "Not without Syaoran" he said landing on Syaorans head "Go Mokona I don't care anymore" Syaoran said calmly "But you don't live here" "I live nowhere only reside" "What about your father? Won't he worry if you never came back?" "He's far away Mokona father than worlds he's upstairs" "Oh Syaoran" "I don't need pity it's happened nothing I can do can change that" "Fine come on lets go" Sakura shouted "Yay!" exclaimed Mokona "Let's go to the next world!"


	2. A loss, They Relise and an idea

_**You're Still You... Somewhere**_

**A TRC, RFF & Jak 2 XOver**

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TRC, JAK2 OR RUNE FACTORY ANY BIT OF IT

Throughout the worlds...

The more worlds they went through everything became different. Syaoran wouldn't talk even to Mokona, Sakura kept her distance from Syaoran, Kurogane would hit Syaoran at any chance he got, Fay just sat back and watched, Mokona wouldn't forgive them and tried to stay around Syaoran even if he wouldn't talk to them until Syaoran finally gave in and told Mokona "Mokona go to the others I fed up with all of you lot being miserable just because of me just be friends with the others and forget I'm even here please as a friend do this for me" "But Syaoran Kurogane would beat you even more and you'll be alone" what he said next would scare Mokona the most "I'm used to it" this statement alone scared Mokona to the others the way he said it. It was filled with such pain and coldness that it sounded like a man who was taught that no one likes him and was beaten hurt and put through such torture that it was frightening and sad, nothing you would expect out of the kind Syaoran that Mokona knew and missed.

The next world

This world was waiting for them a powerful sorcerer has caught them and is fighting them. The source of this sorcerer's power was a feather, Sakura's feather. This was bad. Syaoran was fighting. You wouldn't think that might've been a bad thing but it was during the time Syaoran was separate from the others he was training and was a deadly fighter as well as a sword wielder he created his own techniques he was even better than Kurogane faster swifter, if Kurogane didn't know any better he would say Syaoran was possessed by that strange force like back in the library, when they were friends. Kurogane even though you wouldn't know it he felt guilty about turning and beating Syaoran everyday he hated himself for it all he wanted was the Syaoran who he felt for like a son. Fay didn't know how to react so he just followed Kurogane's lead he felt hurt every time Syaoran just took Kurogane's hard beating day by day, Fay was so sad and guilty that he wanted to use magic to stop it all but he couldn't no magic will change Syaoran back. Sakura was still upset with Syaoran not trusting her and even more that when Kurogane beated Syaoran everyday and it was her actions that caused Syaoran to such pain and for some reason she thought familiarity with the situation, but she couldn't change her past can she? While in their thoughts Sakura realised that a spell was fired at her and then Syaoran was there saving her the spell hit him and he disappeared all what was heard was a whisper "Sorry goodbye" it was Syaoran. "What was that spell!" she exclaimed at the sorcerer he answered "I have sent him to another world he looked like he really needed it ha ha hu where's the feather" that's when Sakura realised she was holding something. Her feather. Then she absorbed it next thing she knew was Kurogane's, Fay's and Mokona's faces looking at her, all she wanted though was Syaoran she missed him so much even though he hasn't been that long. Or has he? Yes he has ever she said 'Thats not a good enough's reason' of course it was he was scared no matter how old he acted he was only 14 like her. Why was he looking after her they are the same age he was so responsible like he lived alone, working, paying bills. He was wasn't he, he did say that his father was 'upstairs' meaning dead he just couldn't say it. "Syaoran I'm sorry" Sakura said "He's not hear Sakura" told Fay "he's in a different world" ping. A idea came to Sakura.


	3. The Idea came to life, A Metal Creature

_**You're Still You... Somewhere**_

**A TRC, RFF & Jak 2 XOver**

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TRC, JAK2 OR RUNE FACTORY ANY BIT OF IT

The Idea

"Yuko she might be able to help!" exclaimed Sakura "Yeah" everyone agreed they were going to ask for help from the Space time witch Yuko. "Mokona will you please bring up Yuko" "Yeah I will!" said Mokona the jewel on Mokona's head glowed and out came a image of the witch Yuko "Hello what can I do for you, it involves Syaoran doesn't it" "Yes" they shamefully admitted "Do you know why we called?" asked Sakura "Yes and I expected better but I will grant your wish to find him the price has already been payed" "How? Who?" "Syaoran knew this would happen so not laying a finger on you all was his price" "How did he know" "That is a mystery to even me leave goodbye" and they left with questions in their minds. How did Syaoran know? Why? And where is he? Is he alright? Finally they were in a desert with a metal like creature looking at them. Oh crud!


End file.
